Midnight Journey (The23rd)
by NORENIVERSE
Summary: [NoReniverse] Kisah sedih Renjun membawanya pada sebuah petualangan tidak terduga. NoRen Fanfic Project


Date Publish : 23/Dec/2018

* * *

**Theme**

Winter Tale

**Author Code**

D-13

**Main Pairing**

Jeno X Renjun (NoRen)

**Side Pair(s)**

None

**Genre**

Mystery, Fantasy, slight Hurt/Comfort

**Warning**

Mention of violence

**Summary**

Kisah sedih Renjun membawanya pada sebuah petualangan tidak terduga.

* * *

Siklus tahun mulai memasuki babak terakhir. Seiring dengan kedatangan penghujung daur penanggalan, alam pun turut menyelaraskan siklus naturalnya. Batas akhir musim gugur dengan awal musim perlahan menunjukkan eksistensinya.

Hujan yang menjadi makanan sehari-hari selama bulan September hingga November masih belum rela untuk meninggalkan Seoul. Bersamaan dengan itu, angin dingin membekukan hingga ke persendian terkecil tidak sabar menunjukkan keberadaannya di tengah-tengah padatnya kota Seoul.

Umpatan kesal dan keluhan pun menjadi suara lazim ditengah hiruk-pikuk ketika dua entitas musim berbeda datang berbarengan. Meski prakiraan cuaca telah tepat memprediksi perubahan suhu ibukota, tetap saja peralihan membuat seluruh penghuni kota tidak siap.

Malam masih terlalu muda, jarum jam baru saja beranjak dari angka delapan lewat sepuluh, tetapi cuaca ekstrim—hujan berangin—membuat sebagian penduduk memilih untuk tinggal di dalam rumah masing-masing dan membatalkan segala rencana aktifitas luar rumah. Sedang berteduh di suatu tempat berpenghangat plus ketersediaan makan dan minuman menjadi alternatif perlindungan mereka yang terjebak di tengah terjadinya perpaduan musim. Tidak heran jika toko roti dan minimarket sekalipun mendadak dipenuhi manusia.

Bahkan toko buku dan pakaian di pukul delapan lebih sebelas menit kembali kebanjiran para pencari sedikit kehangatan karena _coat_ atau jaket tebal belum sepenuhnya mampu melindungi tubuh dari angin beku.

Meski begitu, tidak sedikit juga pengunjung kawasan perbelanjaan Myeongdong nekat menentang ekstremnya cuaca Seoul di bawah naungan payung beraneka warna walau serapah mengiringi langkah menuju tujuan terdekat, pemberhentian bus terdekat salah satunya.

Satu-satunya halte di area pintu masuk Myeongdong mendadak menjadi tempat populer dengan puluhan calon penumpang bus berjubel disaat bersamaan. Selain menggunakan fungsi fasilitas umum tersebut sebagaimana mestinya, halte menjadi tempat cocok untuk mereka menangkupkan pelindung mereka sejenak sebelum transportasi favorit warga Seoul membawa masing-masing kembali ke rumah.

Tetapi berbeda dari biasanya, bisik-bisik dan gumaman dari pengunjung halte kali ini berdengung memecahkan keadaan tanpa interaksi dalam kondisi normal. Masa bodoh dengan status asing satu sama lain, sebuah obyek menjadi bahan perbincangan lirih mereka lebih penting ketimbang identitas calon penumpang lain yang menjadi lawan bicara.

Sesosok tubuh mungil yang bersandar di salah satu sisi dinding terbuka halte menjadi topik pembicaraan hangat antar penumpang.

Sebagian merasa kasihan dengan sosok tersebut, tetapi tidak sedikit dari mereka bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkan tatapan aneh ke arah si mungil. Pertanyaannya, bagaimana mereka tidak menganggap si pemilik tubuh mungil itu aneh menjurus ke gila jika di saat mereka—orang normal lainnya berlomba untuk menghangatkan diri dengan pakaian setebal mungkin sebagai perlindungan dari udara membekukan. Pemuda di bawah umur—begitu mereka perkirakan, itu malah pergi keluar tanpa selembar pelindung tambahan di luar pakaian yang ia kenakan.

Selembar kaus putih berlengan hingga menutupi pergelangan tangan dan celana panjang bahan berwarna khaki pastinya tidak akan memberikan rasa hangat di tengah cuaca se-ekstrem ini. Itupun jika pakaian yang ia kenakan terbebas dari keganasan hujan.

Kenyataannya, tidak ada sejengkal pun bagian kering pada pakaian si mungil. Tetesan air tercipta dari ujung rambut karamel hingga ke ujung kakinya, tidak henti menciptakan jejak basah di bawah kursi tempat ia duduk.

Hanya hembusan nafas serta gerak dada naik turun statis menjadi pencegah siapa pun di sana untuk melakukan panggilan darurat pada unit kesehatan. Singkatnya, pemuda itu masih bertahan hidup di tengah suhu nyaris mencapai titik beku air atau mungkin sudah menyentuh 0 derajat dengan hanya selembar pakaian basah dari ujung atas hingga kaki.

Namun, rasa simpati mereka hanya sampai pada level membicarakan, tanpa melakukan sesuatu. Tak satupun para penanti bus berusaha memberitahukan keadaan mengenaskan sang pemuda. Kepedulian mereka seolah berlalu cepat seiring kedatangan kendaraan umum yang mereka nanti.

Hujan berangsur reda dan malam kian larut, sosok pemuda mungil tidak juga beranjak dari posisinya sekalipun bus datang silih berganti begitu juga dengan pandangan simpati tanpa aksi.

Genangan air di kiri-kanan jalan mulai mengering ketika sepasang kelopak mata yang semenjak tadi tertutup akhirnya menunjukkan pergerakan kecil. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sepasang iris cokelat jernih perlahan menunjukkan keindahannya. Sekalipun sorot sendu serta garis kemerahan tidak luput dari pandangan awam.

Entah kesedihan apa yang membuat sosok mungil tersebut nampak terpuruk hanya dengan sekali pandang.

Baru akan si pemuda memejamkan matanya kembali, sebuah klakson keras membuat tubuhnya melonjak kaget. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menemukan terduga tunggal penyebab kekagetannya sebab sebuah bus bercat hijau yang berhenti tepat di halte tempat ia terpekur lagi-lagi membunyikan klakson nyaring.

_'Mungkin ditujukan untuk penumpang lain,'_ pikir si mungil. Kemajuan besar bagi sang pemuda berwajah manis memikirkan hal lain di luar penyebab kesedihan yang memerangkapnya sedari sore.

Tetapi kemudian pikiran itu ia buang jauh-jauh ketika bunyi tapak sepasang sepatu pantofel tertangkap pendengarannya jelas. Di tengah keheningan malam selarut ini suara sekecil apapun pastilah terdengar keras.

Kepanikan seketika menguasai si pemilik tubuh mungil saat suara ketukan semakin mendekat ke arahnya sementara bayangan gelap masih menghalangi pandangan akan sosok si misterius. Sejenak semua memori sendunya tergantikan oleh konsekuensi terburuk dari pertemuan tak diharapkan ini.

Saraf pusat telah memberikan impuls untuk berlari menjauh, namun kakinya terlalu lemas bahkan untuk berdiri sekalipun.

Apakah ia adalah seorang perampok yang mencari korban saat tengah malam?

Apakah ia seorang yang dikabarkan sering menculik penumpang di tengah malam?

Apakah ia yang disebut-sebut sebagai pencuri organ tubuh manusia?

Apakah ia akan mati di tempat ini seorang diri tanpa satupun saksi?

Pemikiran buruk semacam itu terus berkecamuk dalam kepala si mungil hingga akhirnya sosok tersebut berhenti tepat di hadapannya dengan jarak tak sampai satu meter. Awalnya, ia sama sekali tidak berniat mengangkat wajahnya untuk bertemu pandang dengan si pemilik sosok hitam misterius tetapi sebuah suara hangat bersamaan dengan jatuhnya sebuah kain tebal di sekeliling pundaknya membuat ia mau tak mau mendongak menatap ke arah orang asing.

"Tidak berniat untuk pulang anak muda?" penglihatannya dihadiahi sebuah senyum hangat dari sebuah wajah paruh baya.

Ia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya yang tiba-tiba mengembang.

_'Hah? Apa ini? Bagaimana bisa aku tersenyum pada ahjussi ini? Bukankah bisa saja dia ini seorang kriminal?'_ pikir si mungil. Ia semakin merapatkan dirinya dengan dinding halte, mendekap kain hangat pemberian si pria tua.

"Jangan takut anak muda. Saya hanya ingin memberitahu kalau jam operasi bus akan segera berakhir. Apa anda berniat untuk pulang menggunakan jasa bus?"

"T—" penolakan sudah berada di ujung bibirnya tapi ia terpaksa menelan penolakannya, menyadari tubuhnya mulai gemetar hebat. Salahkan kecerobohannya keluar dari rumah tanpa satupun perlindungan kain hangat padahal musim gugur sudah hampir berakhir.

Jadilah ia dengan mudahnya mengekori pria tua itu ke dalam bus meskipun perasaan aneh berkecamuk dalam pikirannya.

_000_

"Hai? Kau juga menumpang bus ini?" si mungil mendelik kaget saat sebuah suara datang dari sisi kosong di sebelah kanan. Padahal ia sudah sengaja memilih tempat paling kosong di tengah, menghindar dari tatapan menilai penumpang lain akan keadaan mengenaskan yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan penyebabnya.

Seolah tidak sadar akan tatapan tajam dari si manis, pemuda bersurai kelam justru menyamankan duduk.

"Bukankah kursi kosong lain masih banyak? Kenapa memilih untuk duduk di tempat yang sudah terisi?" secara tidak langsung si mungil mengusir si pemuda berkaca mata retak dari sisinya. Ia hanya ingin menghabiskan perjalanan menuju rumah dengan tenang tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Bibir tipisnya sudah terlalu lelah untuk membuka dan mengucap kata-kata.

"Maaf, karena kupikir kita seumuran makanya aku memutuskan untuk pindah kemari. Jika kau tidak berkenan aku bisa pindah tempat duduk." Si pemuda sudah beranjak dari duduknya ketika jemari kurus si mungil mencekal lengan atas sang pemuda perlahan.

"Bukan aku tidak berkenan, tetapi—" sebuah jeda membuat senyum milik pemuda asing itu terkembang di dua tempat, bibir dan mata, bersamaan.

"Tidak masalah, aku sama sekali tidak tersinggung. Beberapa orang lebih memilih menghabiskan perjalanan dalam ketenangan, mungkin kau salah satunya. Tetapi kupikir saat ini kau membutuhkan teman untuk mengobrol," terangnya dari tempat duduk baru—tepat di belakang si mungil.

"Apakah aku terlihat sebegitu menyedihkannya saat ini?" balas singkat si mungil.

"Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan penampilanmu. Hanya saja sorot sedih matamu membuatku merasa harus menghampirimu."

"Hanya karena itu? Tak kusangka di dunia ini masih ada manusia yang secara impulsif mendekati orang asing tanpa alasan jelas. Bagaimana jika ternyata aku menganggapmu melakukan pelecehan setelah melakukan tindakan semacam ini? Jangan terlalu polos dan naif, tidak semua orang membutuhkan pertolonganmu." Niat si mungil untuk memberikan sedikit nasihat pada pemuda—yang ia anggap seumuran—sayangnya tidak berjalan seperti harapan. Perlahan senyum manis di mata dan bibir tipis si pemuda bersurai gelap luntur digantikan tatapan kesedihan.

Meski si manis tak berhadapan langsung dan melihat perubahan raut wajah sang teman seperjalanan, absennya balasan dari pemuda di belakang memunculkan sedikit perasaan bersalah.

"Ah! Maaf aku sudah menyinggung perasaanmu. Bukan maksudku untuk membalas kebaikanmu dengan kata-kata tajam. Tetapi tidak semua orang senang akan kebaikan yang kau lakukan, bisa jadi mereka justru memanfaatkan kebaikanmu." Terangnya halus, berusaha menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman diantara keduanya.

"Aku tahu. Tetapi rasanya sedikit aneh untukku."

"Aneh? Aku tidak mengerti dimana bagian anehnya kata-kataku barusan."

"Bukankan aneh ketika seseorang yang tidak kukenal tiba-tiba memberikan nasihat nyaris sama seperti orang-orang yang sudah mengenalku lama?"

"Jadi karena itu? Kupikir aku lagi-lagi membuat kesalahan." Balas si mungil lega meski suaranya memelan mengucap sebaris kalimat terakhir.

"Santai saja. Ucapanmu hanya mengingatkanku pada kakak perempuanku, itu saja. Ngomong-ngomong kamu cerewet juga ya? Hahaha.."

"Yak! Apa maksudmu!?" si mungil menoleh ke arah belakang dengan tangan terkepal, siap menyemprot si pemuda. Namun niat itu ia urungkan mendapati senyum di wajah yang ternyata cukup tampan tertuju untuknya.

Sesungguhnya bukan wajah tampan atau senyum yang menghentikan niat memberi pelajarannya. Luka tipis melintang di pipi serta dahi si tampan lah alasan mulutnya kembali terkatup menelan semua serapah di ujung lidah.

"Kenapa diam saja? Bukannya kamu sudah siap untuk memaki-makiku karena mengataimu cerewet?" Matanya tetap tak berhenti mengamati setiap sudut wajah tampan penuh luka di hadapannya.

Sadar akan keheningan mendadak dari si cerewet, si pemuda kembali menengakkan tubuh sembari melayangkan tanya lewat pandangan. Si mungil memberikan sebuah _gesture_ merujuk pada luka panjang di pipi kanan membuat si tampan berdehem paham.

"Ini?" telunjukknya menyentuh luka yang masih tampak basah oleh darah, senyum tak sekalipun luntur dari sepasang bibir tipis milik si tampan.

"Iya, kenapa?" cicit si mungil takut-takut. Memang si kecil ini memiliki ketakutan tersendiri pada luka dan darah, melihat luka tipis namun segar dari jarak sedekat ini membuat kepalanya pening.

"Seperti kata kalian, ini mungkin diakibatkan oleh kebaikan yang berlebih."

"B—bagaimana?"

"Apakah kamu takut dengan luka-luka ini?" si mungil mengangguk sebagai balasan atas pertanyaan si tampan. "Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu memandang ke arahku."

"Tapi aku ingin mendengar ceritamu."

"Tenang saja, aku juga tidak berniat menghentikan kesialanku." Mendapat persetujuan dari sang lawan bicara, si mungil kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan jalanan lengang kota Seoul dini hari.

"Aku mendengarkan."

"Ya, seperti yang kalian bilang, rasa peduliku mungkin terlalu berlebihan sehingga seringkali aku terjebak dalam situasi tidak menguntungkan meski tanpa sedikitpun niat untuk ikut campur."

"Luka itu, sepertinya masih baru? Tidak sakit?" tanya si mungil tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun.

"Ah, luka in mungkin luka terbaru yang kudapatkan. Baru sore ini? Aku tidak yakin bagaimana bisa goresan ini tercipta. Tiba-tiba saja aku tersadar dan _voila_ luka sepanjang ini tercipta di sini." Meski tidak dapat melihat gerak-gerik si pemuda tampan, si mungil yakin jika sebayanya itu tengah merunut luka melintang di dahi memanjang hingga ke garis rahang.

"Sering terlibat perkelahian?" si mungil memecahkan keheningan sejenak diantara kedua remaja di akhir umur belasan.

"Sering, tetapi bukan aku yang memulai. Suatu kali, tiba-tiba saja seorang anak kecil terjebak di tengah tawuran antar sekolah."

"Tetapi luka di wajahmu itu tidak terlihat seperti bekas terkena lemparan barang saat tawuran. Seperti disengaja menurut pendapatku." Balas si mungil lagi.

"Sepertinya kamu berbakat juga dalam bidang interogasi. Sore tadi sepulang dari kerja paruh waktu, segerombol preman mencegat—"

"Dan tanpa alasan mereka mengeroyok?" si mungil memotong penjelasan si tampan.

"Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan mereka mencegat dan mengeroyok. Beberapa dari mereka sempat menyebut nama salah seorang kenalan yang kutolong beberapa waktu lalu. Katanya salahku kenapa harus menyelamatkan si pengkhianat yang sudah membuat keberadaan kelompok mereka terendus oleh pihak berwajib."

"Jadi kau menyelamatkan pengkhianat dari kelompok preman dan karenanya mereka balik membalasm!?" seru si mungil. "Tepat sekali," begitu jawaban dari si tampan.

"Wow, hidupmu benar-benar dipenuhi dengan aksi heroik. Kalau aku berada di posisimu mungkin si pengkhianat itu sudah mati beku dan ditemukan keesokan harinya oleh patroli pagi."

"Dibalik wajah manismu ternyata kau cukup kejam juga." Pernyataan itu disambut tawa kecil si mungil sebagai tanda persetujuan sebelum membalas, "semakin rupawan wajah seseorang, semakin banyak rahasia yang mereka sembunyikan dibaliknya."

"Kalau begitu apa rahasiamu? Aku sudah cukup banyak menceritakan kisahku, sekarang giliranmu."

"Tidak ada yang spesial dari ceritaku." Jawabnya diplomatis berusaha menghindarkan keingintahuan si tampan dari kisah sedih hidupnya.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada alasan untukmu menghabiskan waktu hingga jam operasi bus nyaris berakhir. Ditambah lagi hanya dengan pakaian setipis itu—" si mungil merasakan kerah bagian belakangnya sedikit ditarik, "saat musim dingin hampir tiba."

"Tajam juga pengamatanmu," gumam lirih si mungil, tak luput dari pendengaran tajam si pemuda tampan.

"Selain pengamatan yang tajam aku juga seorang pendengar baik," bujuk si lawan bicara lembut.

"Berbeda dengan cerita tentang kebaikanmu, semua ini diakibatkan oleh keegoisanku. Memang awal dari kisahku diawali layaknya cerita pada umumnya, tetapi di tengah jalan ketika fakta terpampang jelas dihadapanku, bukannya mengalah dan meninggalkan segalanya aku justru memilih untuk mempertahankan keegoisanku." Cerita si mungil hati-hati, berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan diri untuk tidak bercerita panjang lebar tentang rasa sakitnya.

"Kisah cinta ya? Terlalu rumit untuk kupahami karenanya aku tidak memerlukan bumbu roman dalam hidup rumitku." Balas si pemuda tampan santai.

"Kalau aku bisa memilih dan tahu seperti ini akibatnya, akupun tidak ingin terlibat dalam kisah semacam ini," kepala bersurai keemasan milik si mungil disadarkan pada bangku di belakangnya.

"Lupakan saja kalau begitu. Toh kisahmu telah berakhir, hanya tersisa kenangan indah sekaligus menyakitkan yang akan percuma jika terus mengingatnya."

"Jika semudah itu melupakan segalanya."

"Hei lihat!" seruan si tampan mengalihkan perhatian si mungil pemilik wajah manis ke arah luar selaras dengan arah pandang pemuda pemilik wajah rupawan di belakang.

"Salju pertama," gumam si mungil, "indah sekali."

"Ucapkan permohonanmu, cepat!" si mungil memandang heran pada pemuda di kursi belakang sementara sang objek pandangan memejamkan mata tidak berniat membalas pertanyaan si manis kepadanya.

"Kenapa kau malah menyuruhku untuk mengucap permohonan?" tanya si mungil kesal setelah sepasang iris kelam milik si pemuda tampan muncul dari balik kelopak mata.

"Menurut beberapa cerita, ketika kau mengucap permohonan saat salju pertama turun, besar kemungkinan permohonanmu dikabulkan." Terang si tampan bersemangat. "Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukannya, terlalu kekanakan," tolak si mungil mentah-mentah, bibirnya mengerucut kesal mendengar paksaan dari si pemuda tampan untuk percaya pada takhayul tidak jelas.

"Sudah cepat ucapkan keinginanmu. Tidak masalah jika permohonanmu tidak menjadi kenyataan, cukup jadikan kata-kata hatimu sebagai resolusi hidupmu di masa depan."

"Baru kali ini aku berjumpa dengan orang berpemikiran positif sepertimu."

"Jangan banyak bicara dan cepat ucapkan saja apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu!" "Ini sangat menggelikan. Mempercayai kata-kata seorang yang baru pertama kali kutemui dan ta—"

"Ayo, tunggu apa lagi!?"

"Kenapa kau malah memaksaku!" si mungil meronta ketika si pemuda mengatupkan tangannya dengan paksa.

"Jangan ribut dan ucapkan permohonanmu!" Ia kemudian terdiam merasakan hangat dari genggaman si tampan mengalir menyentuh permukaan tangannya.

"Pejamkan matamu dan berdoa." Tahu tidak akan menang dari keinginan si pemuda tampan, iris cokelat terangnya seketika terpejam merapalkan sebuah keinginan tulus dari dasar hati.

_'Semoga kesedihan ini bisa segera terhapus dari ingatanku dan...'_

_000_

"RENJUN!"

"JUNKAI SEGERA PANGGILKAN DOKTER ATAU SIAPAPUN! CEPAT!"

"DOKTER, SUSTER, ADIKKU SADAR!"

"Bagaimana keadaan putra kami, dok? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" Sepasang pria dan wanita paruh baya menatap penuh harap ketua tim dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan tempat putra mereka—Huang Renjun.

"Keadaan Renjun-sshi saat ini sudah mulai stabil. Putra anda telah melewati masa kritisnya, meskipun begitu ia masih akan ditempatkan di ICU untuk memantau tanda-tanda vitalnya setelah dua hari koma sebelum nantinya dipindahkan ke ruang rawat biasa."

Kelegaan tidak terhingga membuncah di hati sepasang suami istri tersebut mendengar kabar baik dari dokter yang dengan teguh mengusahakan perawatan terbaik untuk bungsu kesayangan keluarga Huang.

"Puji Tuhan, terima kasih atas kerja keras anda dan dokter lainnya." Ucap si suami tak hentinya menjabat tangan sang dokter keras. Sang nyonya Huang tidak berkata apa-apa tetapi tangisnya menandakan sebuah keharuan besar.

"Sudah tugas kami untuk menyelamatkan setiap pasien yang dibawa kemari, tuan-nyonya Huang." Senyum maklum diulaskan dari bibir tebal milik dokter ber-_name tag_ Seo Youngho atas reaksi berlebihan dari sepasang suami istri ini.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih dokter Seo."

"Sama-sama, tuan-nyonya. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, masih ada beberapa pasien yang harus kami tangani." Wajah rupawan sang dokter bertukar dengan sebuah ekspresi khawatir pada wajah serupa dengan salah seorang pasien di dalam ruangan ICU.

"Bagaimana keadaan Renjun, Mama? Dokter mengatakan apa, Baba?" serunya panik. Sedari tadi ia hanya bisa berjalan berputar di depan ruang ICU sang adik ketika kedua orang tuanya diminta sang dokter untuk membicarakan kondisi sang adik.

"Dokter bilang masa kritisnya sudah lewat, dalam beberapa hari Renjun sudah bisa dipindahkan ke ruang rawat biasa."

"Syukurlah!" si kakak yang dipanggil dengan nama Junkai itu memandang haru ke arah kaca dimana bayangan sosok rapuh sang adik dikelilingi alat bantu medis.

"Jun, tolong jaga Renjun sebentar. Baba harus memberitahukan kabar bahagia ini pada _nainai_."

"Tentu saja."

Beberapa hari kemudian, sosok bernama Huang Renjun tersebut mulai menjalankan aktifitas normal setelah dokter menyatakan kondisi tubuhnya sudah benar-benar membaik meski butuh beberapa terapi pemulihan.

Seperti saat ini, sang ibu _ngotot_ berusaha menyuapkan sesendok besar bubur beras yang ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sosok mungil itu.

"Sekali lagi, Renjunnie. Setelah itu kau bisa beristirahat." Penuh kesabaran wanita paruh baya itu membujuk sang putra bungsu dengan kadar kekeraskepalaan tinggi.

"Sudah, ma. Aku sudah kenyang." Si mungil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menghindarkan suapan bubur yang sangat ia benci dari ambang bibir tipisnya.

"Dasar keras kepala." Renjun mengulaskan senyum penuh kemenangan saat sang ibu akhirnya menyerah membuat ia menghabiskan sendok terakhir sarapan pagi ala rumah sakit.

"Ma, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Apa?" sang ibu membalas singkat pertanyaan retoris sang putra, kedua tangannya dengan cekatan membereskan sisa-sisa sarapan pagi Renjun.

"Sebenarnya bagaimana bisa aku berakhir di rumah sakit?" tanya Renjun.

"Kau tidak ingat kejadian hari itu?" ia menggeleng mantap menjawab pertanyaan nyonya Huang. Seberapa keras ia berusaha mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya menghabiskan waktu lebih dari satu minggu di penjara bernama rumah sakit ini, tetapi ingatan itu tidak pernah datang. Justru sakit kepala menyengat memaksa dirinya berhenti mencoba mengulang ingatan.

"Baiklah mama ceritakan. Sejak siang kau berpamitan pada kami untuk menemui seseorang di Myeongdong. Mama tidak tahu siapa yang akan kamu temui disana tetapi kau berjanji untuk kembali ke rumah sebelum pukul sembilan."

'Aku pergi selama itu?' gumam Renjun pelan. Setahunya ia jarang sekali keluar dari rumah dalam durasi waktu selama itu tanpa sang kakak disampingnya.

"Iya—" nyonya Huang menjawab gumaman sang putra sebelum melanjutkan, "karena itu kami kemudian panik ketika pukul sembilan tiba dan kau sama sekali tidak memberi kabar. Betapa kagetnya kami ketika petugas kepolisian dan staff rumah sakit menelepon ke rumah memberikan kabar bahwa anak mama ini terlibat dalam sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas."

Victoria Huang, nama sang wanita paruh baya, menyeka sudut matanya mengingat kedatangan kabar buruk dari sang putra malam itu.

"A-aku kecelakaan?" tanya Renjun setengah tidak percaya akan fakta dirinya terlibat dalam sebuah kecelakaan.

"Mama dan Baba sempat berpikir kalau kabar itu bohong. Tetapi ketika kami berdua sampai kemari wajah manis putra bungsu mama ini bersimbah darah membuat kami tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi."

"Ta-tapi aku tidak ingat apapun tentang kejadian sore itu. Hanya saja setelah itu aku sedikit banyak mengingat pertemuanku dengan seorang pemuda dengan luka di wajahnya di atas bus terakhir yang mengantarkanku kembali ke rumah."

"Sayang, dengarkan mama. Tidak peduli kamu mengingat kejadian hari itu atau tidak, Mama, Baba, dan Junkai bersyukur kau bisa kembali bersama kami disini. Itu yang terpenting untuk kami."

_Epilog_

"Selamat atas kesembuhanmu, Renjun-_haksaeng_. Bapak harap kau bisa mengejar ketertinggalan materi selama pemulihan kesehatanmu. Jangan sampai sakit membuat SAT –mu turut gagal."

"_Ne, saem_."

"Ah iya, selain sambutan atas kesembuhan Renjun-_haksaeng_, bapak juga membawa berita baru untuk kelas ini. Masuklah!"

Sosok pemuda dengan paras rupawan memasuki ruangan kelas XII-2 dengan hati-hati, tatapan mata sempitnya mengedar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, mempehatikan wajah-wajah calon teman belajarnya selama beberapa waktu ke depan.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!"

"_Annyeonghaseyo, _namaku Lee Jeno yang akan menjadi teman sekelas kalian mulai saat ini. Mohon bantuannya."

Ketika pandangan keduanya bertubrukan, sebuah senyum identik terlukis di bibir masing-masing.

Perjalanan itu.

_'...jika memang takdir mengijinkan aku ingin bertemu kembali dengan pemuda ini dalam keadaan yang lebih baik.'_

_'Jika takdir memang berpihak kepada manusia, ijinkanlah aku hidup sebagai mana mestinya.'_

* * *

**Admin's****note**

Hai hai selamattttt pagii~~! Ada lagi nih ff bonus yang tertinggal ? sebagai pelengkap 8 karya yang kami terima untuk Main Project; The 23rd

Bagaimana? Bagus bagus kan?  
Nah jangan lupa selalu tinggalkan jejak sebagai bentuk apresiasi terhadap para Author yang meramaikan NoReniverse Project ^^

Semoga kalian semua menyukainya :)) dan sampai jumpa di Project selanjutnyaaaa~~  
Mumun pamit ?

P.S hayoooo siapa yang buat this amazing fanfic?  
Chu~ ?


End file.
